Spindle flow meters are used to determine the flow of a fluid. They are used for example in fuel pumps at service stations to determine the amount of fuel discharged which forms the basis for the bill.
The fluid flows through between the screw spindles engaging in each another and sets these in rotation. In more exact terms, there is a respective conveying chamber between the screw spindles engaging in each other, in which a part of the fluid is conveyed from the start of the screw spindle pair to the end thereof. The screw spindles hereby rotate. The rotation of at least one of the screw spindles is detected. By means of the rotation of the screw spindles and the conveying chamber or the transport volume thereof the amount of fluid that has flowed through the spindle flow meter can thus be determined.
Precisely in the case of discharge at fuel pumps, there is a high need for measurement precision which may not decrease over long periods of use.